


Facsimile

by stardropdream



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6348202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardropdream/pseuds/stardropdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porthos attempts to replicate The Stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Facsimile

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for the prompt of Porthos doing The Stare.

Aramis, upon seeing it, congratulates him by bursting into a fit of laughter. 

Porthos’ attempt soon twists up into a scowl, and there’s a redness to his ears that Aramis finds endearing, frankly. 

“It can’t be that bad,” he protests, and he gives Aramis a helpless grin to reassure that he’s not actually angry at him. 

Aramis is shaking his head, reaching out to run his hand up Porthos’ arm and settle on his shoulder, and leans in to kiss him for his troubles. That is, after all, the best way to soothe Porthos’ ruffled feathers. It works, since he makes a soft, happy grumbling sound and kisses him back. Aramis lingers close, grinning.

“That was terrible,” he informs him, sweetly. Porthos scoffs and Aramis quickly kisses him again to reassure him. 

“I was doing what you do,” Porthos protests. 

“You were trying to look irresistible,” Aramis says, touches at Porthos’ cheek, fans his thumb along the curve of his scar. “What you need to do is make the other person believe they’re the irresistible ones.”

He moves in closer, breathing out, tipping his chin down just a little. 

“You need to look at the person like you’ve never loved anyone quite like them before,” Aramis says, quietly, draws his hand down to trace over Porthos’ jaw. So far, Porthos doesn’t look terribly impressed – but he’s never been terribly impressed with The Stare (as he so callously calls it) – but he is at least looking at Aramis, his mouth teasing at a smile. 

He tilts his head, touches Porthos’ chin so that he can tip Porthos’ face down the proper angle for it. 

“And you need to make that person believe that they need to fall in love back… and also get naked right away,” Aramis decides, and presses his fingers to Porthos’ mouth before he can start to laugh, since he can see that sparkle in his eye. 

He leans in close, close enough to kiss him, and breathes out. 

“And you need to want it… and believe that yourself,” Aramis says. “It doesn’t work if you’re just trying to seduce for the sake of seduction.” 

Porthos does chuff out a laugh and kisses the tips of Aramis’ fingertips just to get Aramis to blush. It almost works. 

“Yeah, alright, you damn romantic,” Porthos says. His expression goes gentle as Aramis continues to look at him, fond and soft and desperately in love. Aramis smiles when Porthos starts to blush. “Yeah, alright, I get it. Come here already.”

Aramis is happy to let Porthos drag him in and kiss him. Works every time.


End file.
